


What the hell happened last night

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: After Party, Counter Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Hangover, Kissing, Lace Panties, Morning After, Panties, tongue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: After a night out to the bar it was supposed to be simple a few drinks, some games, and thats all but things didnt go as planned from blackout, to broken things. Lastly and most important Asami and Korra have never been friends but in this situation words will fly.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	What the hell happened last night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story.

Mako woke up with a pounding headache trying to get out bed he stumbled over a pillow on the floor almost falling going out of his room into the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror trying to remember what happened last night, all he remembered was the gang went to bar to party and like always Korra and Asami got into an argument then shots then nothing after that just blackness then waking up just now. Going to shower to get clean her open the curtain to see Bolin in the tub with a beer and I pool floaty around his neck and Bolin fast asleep.

"what the hell did we do last night," mako said to himself while trying to wake Bolin up after 5 minutes of it not working he got his little brother out of the tub and to the closet bed he could find, which just so happen to be Asami's but since she wasn't in it he hope she would mind. Just as he put his brother down to sleep another thought popped into his head where were Asami and Korra they weren't in their rooms or even upstairs and all the lights were off downstairs from the lookup of it.

Mako wondered for a second where they could be until Bolin spoke to him or at least drunk Bolin.

"Bro Bra you look really pretty" Bolin slurred falling asleep 

"HUH thanks, bro," mako said leaving the room to go back into the bathroom cleaning his face, and getting some medicine for his head. After he took a shower and got some fresh clothes still feeling his head pain he headed downstairs to a really dark living room also falling down the stairs breaking his foot cursing to himself. Staying close to the wall he found the switch and turned it on looking around he had somehow made it to the kitchen looking around his eyes almost popped out of his head finding Korra and Asami in an odd position giving their opinions of one another.

The counter was currently being occupied by Korra who was holding Asami on the counter kissing her and switching between biting her neck and back to her mouth sucking on her lips making Asami moan as Korra did that Asami had her legs wrapped around Korra holding her tighter and brining her closer to her, Asami black stockings were ripped all the way off and Korra's pants were down to her ankles with Asami's matching black thong in the pocket. Korra had begun grinding into Asami making her scratch Korra's back and bite her neck. Mako couldn't believe his eyes he thought he was still dreaming or drunk these two hated each other and yet here they were having sex and kissing biting and scratching each other on the counter no less.

"OH MY GOD" mako yelled not realizing what he had just blurted outputting his hands over his mouth as he saw Korra and Asami stopped kissing looking at him confused than shocked at the position they were in.

"what the fuck" Asami said blushing red pushing Korra away looking for something to cover herself up, after not being able to find her pants wiping her face trying to fix her makeup.

"Wha the hell did u do you princes fuck" Korra yelled almost falling over losing her mind trying to pull her pants up and covering herself

"ME you were the one kissing me EW EW EW"

"I wasn't kissing you you were kissing me and bringing me closer, oh spirits fuck me of all people to kiss I have to kiss you the princess of snooty" 

"Excuse me brute you were coming on to me you bitch biting me you planned this" Asami yelled finding her pants putting them on forgetting her panties on the floor.

"I planned this really princess no I don't even remember how we got to this bullshit the last thing I remember is you bitching at me over food at the bar" Korra yelled disgusted she had kissed the biggest snooty stuck up princess in the world.

"Um, guys I don't remember anything either" mako spoke up finally after a long pause of not know what to say stunned and shocked by seeing the two of the biggest people that don't like each other make out and have sex almost.

"What the hell does that mean" Korra and Asami yelled at the same time at mako 

"I don't know maybe we had too much to drink but I think after what has happened not only with you two but with all of us we should talk it out" mako looked away not being able to look at them.

"WHAT you wanna wait to find out what happened" Asami gritted through her teeth still mad at the fact she kissed and almost did it with that thickheaded brute with no manners.

"do you have a better idea," mako said going back upstairs to their living room Asami and Korra followed keeping space between them and even more so when they each sat down. Korra sat on the couch next to mako leaving a space between them as to Asami who sat on the other couch across the room turning away from Korra making sure to only face mako. The two girls couldn't believe they kissed they were different in every way and now this happened. Mako felt extremely nervous and awkward as the time went on they were supposed to talk about what happened but Korra and Asami wouldn't even look at each other he couldn't blame almost fucking your enemy would be awkward for anyone he thought but still when he tried to say something he got no respond or when they did it was one-word answers like no or I don't remember after a while he stopped trying and turned on the tv to have some background noise going on even though he knew Asami and Korra weren't watching hell neither was he.

After a while, Boling had got up going downstairs to the tv and living room he saw Korra, Asami, and mako all sitting down not talking watching tv thinking nothing of it he walked in all happy surprisingly not hungover it was something he called magic one, his full poof plan to not get a hangover after drinking which was simple and stupid a good long nap that's all he would need to not get a hangover. Going over to the rest of the group he sat down between Korra and mako sensing some tension.

"Yo wassup guys why so gloom did we do something wrong last night"

"not exactly little brother" mako quickly said trying to cut the topic since he didn't want Korra and Asami to start fighting again.

"What? wait what happened did we get fucked up or something, oh fuck did I do something embarrassing" Bolin cried out to his brother then to Korra.

"Um, I don't think so bro" mako put his hand on his brother's shoulder to get him to calm down.

"So then what the hell happened I don't remember and whats up with Asami and Korra did they fight again," Bolin said looking at both of the girls who were not paying no mind to each other.

"well see that's what we're trying to figure out and we were waiting for you to wake up to see if you remembered anything, as for Korra and Asami lets just say they did a little more than fight," mako said

"MAKO!!!!" Korra and Asami yelled at once breaking their silence and finally speaking.

"What it happened and its gonna need to be talked about" mako looked at both of the girls

" Not now" Korra yelled

"Or ever" Asami screamed

' OK SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT" Bolin shrieked at the top of his lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so this story takes place in the avatar world but just a modern setting. Also, korra and asami are not the best of friends being from different places and one thinking the other is too stuck up and the other is annoying. But as you know that is the perfect ship material XD.


End file.
